If I needed Someone
by Falcons-Tears
Summary: Hotch, Reid and Morgan have found happiness in each other's arms… but as always, happiness doesn't last forever… when suddenly one of the three feels left out because of some misunderstandings. Jealousy, drama, fluff and romance included SLASH
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Yeah well, since my friend nearly begged me to write this story and tomorrow's her birthday, I decided to just write a prologue and see what happens from then on *g*

**So… this is **_**SLASH**_** and a **_**THREESOME**_** with **_**MORGAN/REID/HOTCH**_**… just so you're warned *smiles***

I know the beginning may seem a little abrupt, but I promise there will be more explanation in the next chapters (and also flashbacks on how Morgan, Hotch and Reid got together)… this prologue is merely an introduction to the situation and conflict that will develop throughout the story *smiles*

Oh and things in //…// and _italics_ is _//Thoughts//_

So I really hope you enjoy the prologue and comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

**Summary:** Hotch, Reid and Morgan have found happiness in each other's arms… but as always, happiness doesn't last forever… in this case not even long, when suddenly one of the three feels left out because of some misunderstandings. There will be jealousy, drama and of course fluff and romance (SLASH)

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**If I needed Someone**

**Prologue

* * *

**

.

Spencer Reid was dead tired when he finally pulled out the keycard to his hotel room out of the pocket of his well-worn trousers.

He had worked pretty late with Prentiss on the geographical profile for their newest case and they had forgotten the time.

And it had been a tiring day and all Reid wanted to do now, was to snuggle into bed with his two lovers holding him.

Said lovers, Aaron Hotchner and Derek Morgan were probably already asleep, so Spencer tried to be as quiet as possible, so he wouldn't wake the two up.

He knew that they needed their sleep. The team had had some hard and gruesome cases in the last few weeks… and Morgan and Hotch probably had a lot on their mind, because they had been keeping their distance from Reid in the last weeks and it was starting to irritate the younger man a little, but he didn't dare to ask them about it.

Why they might keep their distance from him, he honestly had no idea.

Maybe Aaron and Derek just needed a few more days and then everything would go back to normal again.

For now Spencer decided to ignore the nagging feeling that was growing in his stomach, that yes, they were distant with him, but they seemed even closer to each other.

_//I'm probably just imagining things anyway…//_ Spencer thought when he finally slipped the keycard into its slot and silently pushed open the door.

A small smile made its way onto his face when he spotted his lovers lying on one of the two beds in the room, cuddled close together and sleeping peacefully.

They looked so beautiful together… so perfect and Spencer stood in the doorway for a moment to admire his two lovers, not believing how lucky he was to have the two men in his life, no matter that he was still feeling a little insecure in the relationship, because he could understand what both men saw in each other, but he couldn't really say what they saw in him.

So Reid was always afraid that one day they'd decide they didn't need him in their life anymore and would shut him out…

The last days had strengthened these insecurities, even though Reid tried not to let these get to him too much, because despite the fact that the three of them hadn't spent much time alone together these last days, Morgan and Hotch had never given any indication that Spencer wasn't part of their relationship… quite the contrary.

But the little doubts still remained and were slowly growing, nurtured by Aaron's and Derek's distant behavior since this case had started a week ago.

.

Reid shook himself out of those thoughts and then closed the door behind him, before any guest who happened to pass by would be able to see the three of them in the same room.

Even though Reid, Hotch and Morgan had never intentionally hidden their relationship, they had always been discreet, especially during work.

Okay, Spencer knew that their team at least suspected that there was something between the three, or at least between Morgan and Reid, but they hadn't told anyone.

Well, except Garcia that was… but the tech whiz was the reason why the three of them were together, so they had decided that it was only fair for her to know about them.

A fond smile made his way on Reid's face when he thought about the first time they had all admitted how they felt about each other.

Now Reid couldn't wait to really crawl into bed with Hotch and Morgan, because that would help him to forget about all the nightmares and all the stress of the day…

But Reid suddenly realized something else: there was no space for him on the bed, unless he woke Morgan and Aaron up.

.

And there it was again… this strange feeling that had grown in the last weeks… this had never happened before.

Ever since the three of them had gotten together three months ago, they had always slept in the same bed whenever they had the possibility to do so.

And no matter what time it was when the last of them came to the hotel room there was always space of him on the bed.

But now… now Spencer felt oddly left out, even though his brain immediately told him that it was an irrational thought and Morgan and Aaron hadn't hogged the whole bed intentionally.

_//I could also just wake __them up… I'm sure they won't mind.//_

And Reid knew that this was probably the most rational reaction to do exactly that.

But his insecurity came back full force and he didn't want to anger the two other men… besides, they needed their sleep.

So Reid decided to just sleep on the other bed, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep much tonight, because he had gotten so used to sleeping sandwiched between the two men he loved most in the world, save in their arms, protected from all the nightmares.

_//Hey, it's not their fault that they were so tired and it's even less their fault that I was up this late.// _Reid tried to reason with himself, while he slipped down to his boxers and a shirt and crawled under the covers, only bothering to quickly brush his teeth before he did so.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut and tried to sleep, but he just couldn't find a position he was comfortable with and he knew it was because he missed Morgan and Hotch lying next to him…

Spencer's eyes snapped open and he focused on the other two men, who were sleeping peacefully, obviously more than content in each other's arms.

_//Without me…//_ The thought popped up without any warning and for a second Spencer's heart clenched painfully.

_//No, they love me. I'm just overreacting…. They probably have a few things to sort out together and don't want to drag me into it so that I won't worry too much.//_ Again the rational part of his brain tried to tell him and calm him down and for now Reid decided to keep this thought and try to get some sleep.

He could always talk to Derek and Aaron in the morning and then everything would be okay again.

But this feeling of being left out didn't completely vanish and Reid finally couldn't take it anymore and turned his back towards the other bed, so that he wouldn't have to see his two lovers wrapped up in a comfortable embrace without him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, clutched his pillow tighter and curled into as small a ball as possible, so that he could pretend it were Derek's or Aaron's arms that were wrapped around him.

Sleep still didn't come easily and even though it might not seem like a big deal in other people's eyes that he couldn't sleep in the same bed as his lovers, it was a big deal to Spencer, because it hurt… even though he was sure Derek and Hotch hadn't intended to do that… but this thought made it nearly impossible for the younger man to give his body the sleep he so desperately needed.

_//It doesn't mean a thing… they were just tired.__ And the bed in this hotel is smaller than the ones we're used to… it really doesn't mean a thing.//_ Reid told himself over and over in his thoughts, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter… and finally, around five o'clock he fell into an exhausted slumber that was plagued by nightmares…

.

to be continued, if anyone is interested…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wow, I never expected that so many of you would like this story *does a happy dance* *smiles*

And well, since it's my friend's birthday, I'm going to put the next (or first) chapter up now (it's a little longer than the Prologue)…

I just hope you will like it as much as you liked the first chapter and comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

Oh, and just in case you're wondering where this is set… it's somewhere before Amplification, so Hotch's still unit chief…

.

Thank you to **Blue-Eyed Chica, catdoctor, Charmed8620, martina, LoveforPenandDerek, blackwolfs900, ShindouRen, 68luvcarter, xXBrynnSpencerReidXx, jimmy-barnes-13, lilfiftyfour, cassfear84, laffertyluver23, Boingogirl, SagepunkSom, Stompy Bigfoot and LIGHTNSHADOWS** for all your kind words and reviews *hugs you all*

**LoveforPenandDerek: **Yeah, it's kind of hard, but I'm going to do my best with it and hope that I don't disappoint *smiles*

**laffertyluver23: **Well, yeah, I agree with you that they all have issues and I'll try to work all their issues into the story, because I just love writing drama *g*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

.

Derek Morgan awoke when the first sunlight broke through the thin curtain of the room.

A quick glance at the clock on the nightstand told him that it was barely seven, so they had an hour until they needed to get up.

Morgan felt more rested than he had in a long while, because he had finally gotten a decent night's sleep.

Since Spencer had stayed with Emily for most of the night to work on the geographical profile, Aaron and Derek had decided to get an early night in and a night without passionate love-making had seemed bad at first, but at least they had gotten good sleep out of it.

When he became aware of the arms around him, a happy smile made its way onto Morgan's face.

He snuggled a little closer to the warm body that was pressed close to his own, Aaron's strong arms around him, legs entwined.

Derek had never been a cuddler, especially not in the beginning of this relationship, and neither had Aaron been one, but Spencer loved to cuddle and it had rubbed off on him.

Now the three of them always fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

As this thought popped up in his mind, Morgan couldn't help but frown.

It was unusual for Morgan and Aaron to sleep next to each other.

Since Hotch and Morgan always felt like they needed to protect Reid, even at night, when the nightmares came, the genius found himself sandwiched between the two, safe in Aaron's and Derek's arms.

But then again, Spencer had stayed out late and Morgan hadn't heard him return, so Aaron and him had probably been both asleep when he came to the hotel room and he had just slipped into bed with them wherever there was room for him.

And since Morgan didn't feel another warm body pressed against his back, he assumed that Spencer was sleeping on Aaron's other side.

.

"Mhh… Derek, it's too early for you to be up and think so hard." Hotch's murmur brought Morgan out of his musings and the frown at Spencer's supposed absence was replaced by another genuine smile.

Aaron was so cute when he was just waking up… not that Derek would ever tell him that out loud, because he wasn't sure if Hotch would appreciate being called cute.

And a few months ago, Morgan would never have given his boss, now his lover, that attribute, but so much had changed since Spencer, Aaron and him had finally given in to their feelings.

Derek smiled even brighter. Hotch was so different from the controlled and calm man he was when they were on duty. When it was only the three lovers, he became passionate and he even had a unique sense of humor that made Morgan feel better after a hard case.

"Mornin' Aaron." He finally answered and kissed the still half-asleep unit chief gently on the lips.

Then he raised his head to look over Aaron to see if Spencer was waking up too.

He hoped not, because Morgan, and Hotch too, liked to watch Reid sleep. The young man looked so innocent and adorable and Derek and Aaron had spent many mornings awake, smiling at each other and watching over a sleeping Spencer, both amazed that they had someone like Spencer in their life.

The three of them were happy with each other, despite, or maybe because of their differences… and they were all so similar in many ways too that they just complemented each other perfectly and Morgan knew it had been a long time since he had felt so at peace and so content with his life.

But his smile disappeared when he realized that Spencer wasn't sleeping peacefully on Aaron's other side. The young genius wasn't even in bed with them…

At first he thought that Spencer might have gotten up early to get back to work but then he realized that there couldn't have been enough room for the young genius to slip into bed with them if Aaron and Morgan had been sleeping in this position and Morgan was pretty sure that they had fallen asleep in a similar position like that.

.

And how could he not have noticed that Reid wasn't with them the whole night?

Confusion and even a little worry immediately started to form into a knot in his stomach and he sat up to better survey the room.

"Aaron? Where's Spencer?" Derek questioned.

Hotch, who had noticed that Spencer wasn't in the bed with them almost at the exact same moment than Derek had, sat up too to answer his lover when his eyes fell on the second bed in the room…

"Derek." Aaron murmured softly and nudged Morgan gently in his side, his eyes fixed on Spencer, who was curled into as small a ball as possible with a pillow clutched tightly to his chest.

Morgan was a little taken aback by the serious tone in Hotch's voice and he turned his head to see what his lover was looking at.

"What the hell?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake Spencer.

"I don't know, Derek. Maybe he didn't want to wake us when he came back tonight, whenever that was. You know how he is." Hotch explained, hoping that this was really the truth and Spencer had not slept in the other bed because there hadn't been enough room, because any other explanation didn't make any sense.

Aaron and Derek had learned early in their relationship how much Spencer craved their touches, how much he needed to be held by them when they fell asleep at night.

So there was no way he had voluntarily slept in the other bed, was there?

Reid was not giving up on their relationship, was he?

The two questions made Hotch feel uneasy, because if Spencer wanted to walk away from this relationship, he had no idea how Morgan and him would be able to handle this.

But then Aaron pushed that thought to the back of his mind, because he wanted to believe Spencer's night in the other bed had been only because he didn't want to wake them so they could make room for him.

And when he took in Reid's posture there were more urgent things, like comforting Spencer after the nightmare he was probably having, judging by the way he clung to the pillow.

.

Morgan seemed to have a similar thought, because he sighed deeply and after giving Aaron's hand that was resting on his thigh, a gentle squeeze, walked over to the bed, the young genius was currently sleeping in.

Derek sat on the edge and gently brushed a strain of hair out of Spencer's face and suddenly he saw that Reid's eyes were red and there were traces of tears on his cheeks.

This made the knot in Derek's stomach grow even more and he glanced at Aaron again, searching for an explanation what the hell was going on here, but Hotch only shrugged a little helplessly and got up from the other bed too.

Morgan sighed deeply and then slipped into the bed, spooning up behind Reid's curled up form, pulling the lean body close, wrapping his arms securely around his younger lover.

Hotch followed his example and climbed into the bed too, positioning himself so that Reid was sandwiched between him and Morgan, one hand running gently through Spencer's hair, the other on Morgan's back, bringing his two lovers even closer to him.

It was a position they were all familiar with and which they always enjoyed, Spencer normally snuggling close to the two men, pulling on their arms and hips until they were wrapped around him almost like a blanket.

Then the young man would sigh contently, murmur a satisfied 'good night', before falling asleep.

So Derek frowned, when Spencer, instead of snuggling closer, tensed up even more, trying to pull away from Morgan.

Hotch instinctively tightened his embrace around Spencer and grasped Morgan's hand, his worry and confusion growing.

Something was definitely wrong here, but even though he was a profiler, he couldn't really figure out what was going on.

"What's going on here?" Aaron questioned softly, squeezing Morgan's hand.

"I have no idea, Aaron." Derek replied, feeling as helpless as Aaron probably did.

Things had been a little tense in the last days, but just now Morgan realized that there were more issues than he had thought.

Reid had been distant the last week and Hotch and Morgan had spent a lot of time together, wondering and worrying what exactly was wrong with their youngest lover.

That he'd slept in the other bed and not woken them was not a good thing, judging by the way Reid looked.

Spencer seemed to have been crying and that was bothering Morgan and Hotch deeply, even more so because they had no idea why he was so sad.

.

Their brooding and worrying was interrupted when Reid suddenly stirred, slowly opening one eye, blinking, before quickly opening both eyes, looking at them in surprise.

He surely hadn't counted to find his two lovers in the same bed with him, wrapped up in their strong, comforting embrace.

_//Well… they probably w__oke up and decided to take pity on me.//_ The thought made Reid mad for some reason and he once again tensed up.

Aaron tried not to let his hurt when Reid did so, show too much. Instead he gave Spencer a brilliant smile.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said softly and gave his lover a gentle kiss.

But when Spencer didn't respond to the kiss and was just letting himself be kissed, Hotch couldn't help but feel really hurt now.

The unit chief tried to assure himself that it was probably just because Spencer was still half asleep.

Morgan, who had been watching his lovers kiss with a smile on his face, and so hadn't noticed Reid's passive demeanor, waited patiently until the two men broke the kiss, before turning Reid in his arms, so that they were face to face.

Then he captured those wonderful, soft lips in a good-morning-kiss of his own, needing to taste the younger man to assure himself that he was still there and that the tears on his cheeks were probably just from a nightmare.

He did also notice that Spencer didn't really participate in the kiss, but like Aaron, attributed it to Reid being half asleep still.

When Morgan broke the kiss, he smiled gently at him and questioned: "Why did you sleep in this big bed all on your own? We missed you when we woke up in the morning."

The smile once again turned into a frown when Reid's eyes narrowed and he only shrugged.

"Didn't really look like you missed me last night."

Reid hadn't meant to say that, because before falling asleep two hours earlier he had decided that he'd pretend that everything was alright…

But the words had slipped out because he was too tired because of the lack of sleep and couldn't really think straight for one of the few times in his life.

Morgan and Hotch glanced at each other over Reid's head and didn't really know how to respond to this situation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Derek finally asked reluctantly.

He let go of Spencer when the young man only glared at him, getting angrier with every passing second.

"You know very well what I mean." Reid spat, untangling him himself from Hotch and Derek.

He still had no idea why he was getting so worked up over last night, but the tiredness mixed with the bad dreams added to the hurt over feeling left out, just made him feel so angry

And since he needed to get rid of the tension he lashed out at his lovers.

Morgan and Hotch glanced at each other again, totally confused about what the hell was wrong with their youngest lover.

They knew that they needed to get to the bottom of this, but before Hotch or Derek could start the conversation, Aaron's cell phone started ringing.

And even though Hotch wanted nothing more than to clear up whatever was going on here, he knew that they had a job to do and that he needed to answer the phone.

Especially when he saw JJ's number flash on the display.

"We'll talk about this later, Spencer." He promised, before slipping out of bed and grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand of the other bed he had spent the night in.

It was only a short talk during which he watched Spencer and Morgan, who was sitting awkwardly beside Spencer, not daring to touch him, with growing unease.

This was something they didn't need with this case looming in the background.

They all needed to concentrate on their work.

When he hung up, he gave a deep sigh.

"The chief just phoned JJ. There was another murder and he wants to see us immediately, because some big businessman's secretary was murdered and this businessman wants to talk to us as soon as possible." He informed.

Morgan clearly wasn't happy with this but he just nodded.

.

Spencer only slipped out of bed without another word, gathered his things and vanishing into the bathroom to get dressed.

Aaron and Morgan looked at each other, before Hotch walked back to the bed and sat down beside Morgan, wrapping his arms around him, seeking comfort in the other man's embrace and giving him comfort in return too.

The two had no idea how long they had sat there, trying to figure out what was going on here, when Reid's icy voice interrupted their embrace again: "We need to go to work. You have time for that later."

And with that he grabbed his bag and files and left the room without another word.

"He's right, we need to get to work." Morgan admitted reluctantly and went to get dressed too, after stealing another kiss from Aaron.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't talk to Spencer later." Aaron called after him, searching for his clothes.

A while later the two men were ready to get back to the case and walked down to the lobby to meet with the rest of the team.

Reid kept his distance from Morgan and Hotch and even opted to drive with JJ, Rossi and Prentiss down to the police station where they were going to meet the boss of their latest victim.

Derek and Aaron shot their lover an odd look when he climbed into the backseat of the car Rossi was driving, but they didn't comment on it.

Instead they got into their own car with Garcia, who was already sitting in the backseat.

She of course immediately noticed that something was wrong and that Spencer seemed upset, obviously not wanting to spend time with his lovers.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest, questioning sternly: "Okay, what did you two do now? Why is Reid so upset with the two of you?"

Morgan and Hotch shrugged, both having no idea what to say. They didn't even complain that Garcia was blaming this on them and not on Reid, because they both felt guilty too, even though they didn't really know why.

"I don't really know, baby girl, but we're going to work this out. But for now we need to concentrate on the case, okay?"

Garcia had wanted to say more, but she nodded at Derek's words and the rest of the ride to the station was made in a tense silence, and the young woman was relieved to get out of the car.

Hotch made a move to follow her, but Morgan grabbed his hand, causing the older man to look at him.

"What are we going to do about Spencer? I can't stand him being mad at us." Derek admitted.

Aaron gave him a sad smile, leaned over and kissed him tenderly.

"We'll talk to him later and figure out what's going on in that genius' brain of his, Derek. Right now, as you said, we need to solve a case." He then answered, finally getting out of the car, putting on his mask as unit chief.

Morgan followed his boss and lover into the police station, determined to give his best, because the sooner this case was solved, the sooner they could get to the bottom of Spencer's bad mood.

Right now their job came first, because lives depended on it…

.

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm still amazed and happy that you like this story so much and I hope you will also like the new chapter, because this was kind of hard to write *sigh* *smiles*

Reviews will be most appreciated as always *puppy dog eyes*

.

And thank you so much **to xXBrynnSpencerReidXx, laffertyluver23, Blue-Eyed Chica, Charmed8620, blackwolfs900, ShindouRen, 68luvcarter, cassfear84, martina, lilfiftyfour, spencerrules, Surley Daemonik, DarkLavi, clanofrachel, lorza.b, AZNsexinezz and MDarKspIrIt** for all your kind reviews *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 2  


* * *

**

.

The BAU team entered the local police station and for now neither Hotch and Morgan nor Reid had much time to think about their personal problems.

They had to catch a serial killer after all, and no matter how much it hurt the three of them, they needed to remain professional for now.

"Ah, Agents. Sorry that I had to wake you this early, but Mister Sinclair wanted to talk to you immediately." Chief Morrison, who had asked them to assist on the case, was by their side as soon as the door had closed behind them.

Before Hotch or any other member of the BAU could say anything, Morrison continued: "And I need you to look at the newest crime scene, because Mr. Sinclair wants his office back as soon as possible."

There was so much urgency and almost a pleading quality in his voice that Hotch found himself nodding.

"Prentiss, Rossi, you go and look at the crime scene. JJ, Garcia, you find out everything there is about our newest victim and how he ties into the murders MO. And of course I want a background check on Mr. Sinclair." He ordered and added, after a curious look from Morrison: "It's just because we need to find out if the victim was chosen because of his relation to and work for Mr. Sinclair."

Morrison seemed to accept that and of course he knew that it was just a routine to check every possible lead.

Hotch turned back to his team to see if his orders were understood and would be carried out quickly and efficiently.

All he had addressed nodded and immediately went to work on their assigned tasks, hoping to finally come up with a new lead in this case.

Chief Morrison, a man in his mid-fifties with brown hair mixed with slight grey streaks, ordered three of his men to accompany Rossi and Prentiss to their newest crime scene.

Garcia was already booting up her laptop, JJ sitting in a chair beside her, going through the file the police had already put together on the newest and eighth victim of their serial killer.

.

"Morgan, Reid, you're with me. We're going to talk to Mr. Sinclair." Hotch's voice was calm, even though he could clearly see that Spencer would have preferred to go with Rossi and Emily, but that was a no-go.

Especially now that his younger lover was so mad at him and Morgan, he wanted him close, in case there would be a chance to talk to him.

Derek admired his lover's composure, especially when he saw the look of unease on Spencer's face when he realized he would have to stay in a small room with his two lovers when he was so angry at them for whatever reason.

.

And Morgan had to admit that it hurt him to see Spencer so distant and sad at the same time, especially because it looked like they were the reason for that.

The profiler ran a hand over his face and once again asked himself a question, he had asked himself quite a few times today: Where had things started to go so wrong?

About a week ago everything was alright and Hotch, Reid and Morgan just enjoyed being with each other, no matter if it was just talking about a recent case, cuddling on the couch or having amazing sex.

But now… now it looked like Spencer was pulling away from them, even though he had no real idea why he did so.

Derek and Aaron had always done their best to make Spencer see that he was the jewel of their lives and that they loved him so much that it hurt.

They knew that the young genius was insecure when it came to relationships and that they needed to be patient and loving with him maybe more than they needed to be like this with each other, even though Aaron and Derek had become even more affectionate with each other, spending a lot of time together, discussing what could be wrong with Spencer and what they had done wrong.

But so far they hadn't come up with an explanation, let alone a solution and now it seemed like Reid was finally really going to leave them.

But Morgan vowed to himself that he would never let that happen… not as long as Aaron and him had a say in it.

Derek was so focused on that problem, that he didn't hear Detective Morrison ask them to follow him to the interrogation room where Mr. Sinclair was waiting, probably with a cup of coffee.

Only Hotch's muttered "Derek" got him out of his thoughts about his private life and he gave the unit chief an apologetic smile before following Morrison and Reid, who was walking beside the Detective and did his best to look professional, while ignoring Hotch and Morgan without being too obvious about it.

Morgan entered the interrogation room last and immediately focused his eyes on Sinclair.

The man was probably around fifty, with dark black hair, a handsome, charismatic face with deep brown eyes, that probably made it easy to wrap his business partners around his fingers if necessary and glasses.

Sinclair also seemed to keep in good shape, probably also impressing people he wanted to do business with, and of course people he wanted to charm into his bed.

All in all, Morgan concluded, he didn't look like a mass murderer, but like a likable person. But mass murderers seldom carried a sign around their neck announcing them as one, so Derek kept his eyes on Sinclair while trying to profile the older man.

And even though he indeed did look pretty friendly and likable, there was something Morgan didn't like about him.

It was the short glance Sinclair was sending in Reid's direction and if Derek hadn't been a profiler, he probably would have missed the glance anyway.

But since Morgan was a profiler and trained to observe people, who might be important in one way or another for their case, he had noticed how Sinclair's eyes had lingered just a moment too long on Spencer and a had also been a tad too interested in the young genius for Morgan's liking.

Then the businessman seemed to remember where exactly he was and that Spencer and Morrison weren't the only two people in the room.

He eyed Morgan and Hotch with mild curiosity.

Chief Morrison deemed it necessary to formally introduce them: "Agents, this is Leon Sinclair, owner and president of Sincorp. Mr. Sinclair, these are the Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan and…"

Before he could introduce as Reid, however, Sinclair stood up, walked over to Spencer and shook the younger man's hand enthusiastically.

.

"Dr. Reid. Now I'm sure it's really you… and it's such a pleaser to meet you. I was so disappointed when I missed the chance to talk to you after that fascinating seminar you and this Agent Rossi held a while ago in New York." The words spilled out of Sinclair's eyes and while Morgan and Hotch narrowed his eyes, Morrison found it a little odd to see the respected Leon Sinclair bubble like a little kid asking his sports hero for an autograph.

Reid himself was too stunned to react in any way, but when he had recovered a little, he pulled his hand away from Sinclair's, which satisfied Morgan and Hotch more than a little.

They both knew that Reid didn't like to be touched by strangers and they both hadn't liked Sinclair touching their lover.

"Thanks, I guess…" Reid mumbled shyly, obviously more than a little embarrassed to be recognized like this.

He gave the man a small smile, which was met with a brilliant one from Sinclair.

Morgan looked back and forth between the two men, resisting the urge to step between them to block Reid from Sinclair's eyes, jealousy starting to take over.

"You know each other?" He questioned, trying not to sound accusing.

Sinclair only looked at him.

"No, but I have to admit that I'm a fan of Dr. Reid. I've read a lot of his work, even though I didn't understand everything." Sinclair admitted as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Now Reid lowered his eyes and Hotch knew that his youngest lover was blushing like mad and like Morgan, Aaron felt jealousy rising within him.

Of course he knew that such compliments were good for Spencer's self-esteem, but right now, when the situation between the three was so strained, they didn't need that.

And before Reid could reply to the praise, Hotch coughed loudly, still not too pleased with Sinclair's interest in his youngest lover.

"Can we maybe start talking about the case?" He questioned sternly, hearing the approving growl coming from Morgan and Hotch knew, Derek was happy with him stopping any conversation between Reid and Sinclair.

Sinclair gave Reid, who had recovered and looked up again, another smile, before turning towards Hotch with an apologetic smile.

"Please excuse my enthusiasm, Agent Hotchner. I was just so pleased to meet Dr. Reid so unexpectedly." He told the unit chief, then he turned back, once again addressing Spencer, who still wasn't too sure what to make of this situation, even though he had to admit that it felt good to meet someone, who obviously thought so highly of him, especially after the disastrous night and morning he had had with his lovers.

"If we have time during or after the case, maybe we can have dinner together and talk about your newest thesis about engineering."

Now Morgan couldn't contain his jealousy anymore and stepped between Sinclair and Reid, blocking the younger, thinner man from view, at the same time trying to look inconspicuous about it.

"That would be highly unprofessional, if Dr. Reid went to have dinner with someone included in a case." Morgan explained, sounding nothing but professional to Sinclair, but Hotch immediately noticed the covered threat in there.

Aaron risked a careful glance at Spencer to see if his youngest lover had heard it too.

And Spencer had… he had his arms crossed in front of his chest and was glaring at Morgan's broad back, looking angry.

"I can decide who I want to have dinner with, for myself, thank you very much, Agent Morgan." He growled, ignoring Morrison's curious look at the small argument going on between the two lovers.

Sinclair, who seemed to have noticed that Morgan didn't particularly like his interest in the young doctor, gave a slight smile and handed Spencer his business card that he had pulled out of the pocket of his jacket.

"Call me, if you want to take me up on my offer and if your bodyguard lets you off his leash." The last part of the comment was directed at Morgan with a snide smile.

The profiler clenched his hands into fists and wanted to snatch the business-card away, but that would really have been childish.

Reid took the card and, much to Hotch's and Derek's dismay slipped it into his bag.

"I will, if I find the time, Mr. Sinclair. And now you need to excuse me for a moment, I need some coffee." Reid gave a glare at Morgan and Hotch, daring them to stop him and left the room, knowing that his two lovers were more than capable of handling this talk to a witness on their own.

He knew Hotch would tell him off in his position as a team-leader later, but he just needed to get away from Aaron and Derek for a moment.

When the door closed behind him, he took a deep breath and wondered what had just happened in there and why the hell he had nearly accepted a dinner invitation from Sinclair.

Well, it had partly been because it just felt good that someone appreciated his work that had to do nothing with profiling and partly because Morgan had started to get jealous and had behaved irrationally.

And Spencer knew that he needed some time to think about what had happened so he walked over to the coffee machine that seemed to be obligatory in every police station they had ever visited.

.

"Spencer, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Morgan's angry growl made Reid turn around slowly.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, his voice even and somehow pleased when he saw the flinch from Morgan.

But he felt guilty only seconds later, because he had no idea, since when he enjoyed hurting or embarrassing one of his lovers.

"Damn, Spencer…" Morgan did his best to keep his voice down, so that the officers sitting nearby wouldn't hear it.

"You don't know a thing about this guy and you just accept an invitation to dinner? This guy could be a mass murderer for all we know."

Reid snorted.

"For the record, I'm not even sure if I'm going to call him back." He answered and Derek gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good to know." His voice softened and he added: "You know that, with everything you've been through in this job, Aaron and I worry about you a lot."

Spencer snorted again, before questioning: "Are you really worried that I might get hurt, or are you just worried that someone else might show some interest in me?"

Because Spencer was profiler enough to see, that Sinclair was not just interested in his work, but in him as a person as well.

Morgan's eyes widened.

"Oh please, Pretty Boy. Do you really think I'm jealous because of some wealthy businessman inviting you to Dinner after talking to you for 20 seconds?" As soon as the words were out of Morgan's mouth, he knew that he'd made a mistake and he hadn't even meant to say something like that.

But Spencer had read him too well and Derek hated it when Reid chastised him for his jealousy.

"So I'm not worth your jealousy?" Now Spencer didn't seem angry anymore, no, to Derek's astonishment he sounded utterly defeated, his head lowered, not daring to look at Morgan.

Derek ran a hand over his face.

"God Spencer, that's not what I meant." He started, but Spencer looked up again and Derek flinched when he saw tears in the young genius's eyes.

"Then what did you mean? Don't you think that I haven't seen how close Aaron and you were getting these past weeks… it seems like you don't need me anymore." Reid's voice was broken and he was fighting hard to keep his tears in check.

Derek stood in shock at Spencer's words and had no real idea what his younger lover was talking about.

"Spencer… what… what do you mean by that?" He stuttered, reaching out to touch Reid's shoulder, disappointed when Reid took a step backwards to avoid the touch.

"I mean… maybe it's better if I stop pretending that this will work…" The words left Reid's mouth and Morgan in total shock, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, hurt and fear rushing in waves through him.

Spencer was not breaking it off with them, was he?

He took another step closer to Reid and once again tried to touch him.

Morgan would have loved to wrap his arms around Spencer, but he couldn't, not here in the station with dozens of cops watching.

"Spencer, please, don't say that… tell me that you don't mean what I think you mean." Morgan started, wanting to say so much to Reid and wishing for Aaron to be here and help him… Aaron would know what to say.

And at first he was glad when Hotch suddenly appeared by their side, all businesslike.

"Rossi just called… they found another victim."

When he noticed how tense his lovers looked, he questioned, confusion and worry lacing his voice: "Is everything alright?"

Morgan was about to answer, but Reid, who barely held it together, shook his head.

"No, nothing is okay… I… I'll better go back to the hotel. This… I can't do this… not right now, not anymore."

And with that he turned on his heels and nearly fled from the station, attracting some weird looks and leaving Morgan rooted to the spot.

Hotch, in a first impulse wanted to go after Spencer, making sure that he was alright, suddenly noticed the disturbed look on Derek's face.

"Derek, what happened here?" He questioned softly.

Derek only shook his head, his next words stunning Hotch into a shocked silence.

"God Aaron… I think Spencer just left us…"

.

to be continued…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Here comes a new chapter and I'm still so happy that you seem to like this story so much *dances happily* I hope you will like the new chapter too, even though it's not the most happy one…

Comments would be most appreciated *Reid-puppy-eyes*

.

And thank you very much rinswan**, Blue-Eyed Chica, Boingogirl, blackwolfs900, ShindouRen, ReadingYourThoughts, LoveforPenandDerek** (you'll find out later why she knows about them *g*), **misswildfire, martina, 68luvcarter, SpenceMeReid, MornING AftER daRK, lilfiftyfour, SagepunkSom, ladykale1985, XthirteenX, clanofrachel and brokenangelwings16 **for your kind reviews *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

.

After a hard day, Morgan slumped into the seat of the SUV and released a deep sigh.

This day had been hell and more, before the profilers had finally decided to call it a night.

At least they had narrowed down their suspect list and now they could leave it to the local police to round all their suspects up.

And Officer Morrison promised to call them as soon as something was completely going wrong, if they all agreed to come to the station the next day, Morrison had promised to let the profilers sleep through the night.

Normally, Morgan would be more than happy to get a decent night's sleep two days in a row on a hard case, but sleep wasn't on his mind while Hotch drove them both back to the hotel.

A short glance at Aaron told Derek that the unit chief didn't really look forward to going back to the hotel either.

After Spencer had stormed out of the station, they had both wanted to go after their youngest lover, but they couldn't leave, because they had a job to do and it would be hard enough to explain Reid's absence to the rest of the team.

And so, as much as they had wanted to go, they were too responsible to leave and they'd tried to tell themselves the whole day that it was probably better to give Reid some space, anyway, so that the young genius could calm down and they'd be able to talk.

But now, even though neither Morgan, nor Hotch said it out loud, they both feared that Spencer might resent them even more for not coming after him, especially since he had basically accused the both of them that they didn't love him.

Derek had told Aaron exactly what had happened, when they had had a minute to themselves and Hotch had said nothing, because he hadn't had any idea what to say.

He had just pulled Morgan into a hug and had whispered into his hear, that he was sure, that Reid wouldn't leave them, because they wouldn't let him leave.

The ride to the hotel was spent in a tense silence, and even Garcia, who was once again sitting in the backseat, didn't utter a single word.

Of course she had realized Reid's absence and she hadn't bought the excuse that Spencer felt sick, for a second, because she had seen how the three of them had acted the whole day.

And even though Garcia had wanted to confront Hotch and Morgan, she could see how confused and hurt they were by Reid's behavior, so she decided to leave it be, at least for now.

.

"You think that Spencer is really going to leave us?" Morgan immediately questioned, once him and Hotch were alone in the hotel hallway in front of their room.

And even though Derek had asked the question a dozen times already, he needed to hear Aaron say that they wouldn't let him leave and that they would make things right between them again... because that stopped him from completely freaking out.

Aaron sighed and was about to tell him exactly what the other man wanted to hear and what Hotch had persuaded himself to believe, but he couldn't… not now, in front of their hotel room, because he wasn't so sure of the answer anymore.

"We need to talk to him and then we'll see." Hotch admitted, his heard beating a little faster when he slowly pushed open the door to the room Reid and Hotch shared, well at least that was the answer everybody got when asked… Morgan was sharing with Garcia for cover, even though they always spent the night together.

"Spencer, baby?" Hotch called, stepping into the dark room, half expecting and half hoping to find Reid asleep on one bed, curled around a pillow, but when Derek turned on the lights, they found the room completely empty… and all of Reid's things were gone…

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other, devastation written on their faces.

That Spencer had even fled the room made things a lot worse, because normally if he was mad at them, he would just sit on the bed and pout until Morgan and Hotch just couldn't take it anymore, cuffed his hands to the bed and showed the young genius exactly how sorry they were by worshipping his delicious body in all ways possible.

But leaving their hotel room… that just drove home the fact, that maybe they would really lose Spencer, even though they still had no idea what exactly was going on here and they didn't even know where Reid was, even though both had a pretty good idea where he'd fled to.

Morgan's eyes finally fell on a piece of paper that was resting on the pillow of the bed that Hotch and Morgan had shared the night before.

He nudged Aaron gently to alert him to the letter and Hotch only nodded, a grim expression on his face, trying to hide the fear that this might be a break-up letter.

Morgan sat down on the bed heavily and waited until Aaron had settled beside him with the letter in his hands.

"Do you think, that…" Derek trailed off, because not asking the question if this was Spencer's way to end things between them, made it less real.

"Only one way to find out." Hotch murmured, leaning against Morgan's shoulder, because he needed the support before reading, as much as he needed to give Derek support.

Then he took another deep breath and started reading the words written in Spencer's neat handwriting out loud:

.

"_**Hotch, Morgan,**_

_**I'm going to stay with Garcia tonight, seeing as she has a free bed.**_

_**I know we need to talk, but I just can't do this right now.**_

_**I need my space to clear my head and you probably do too**_

_**I'm sorry for storming out earlier and I know that it was unprofessional of me, but I needed to get away.**_

_**So please don't go running down to Garcia's room **__**and drag me back here, Morgan…**_

.

Aaron stopped reading and had to chuckle a little sadly when Derek froze on the spot… he had indeed about to get up and bring Reid back into their arms where he belonged.

That showed them again, how well Reid knew them by now.

Morgan gave Hotch a guilty smile and sat down beside him again and nodded for Aaron to continue reading.

.

_**I'm not a little kid anymore and I can take care of myself for one night.**_

_**And don't worry, I'll be able to do my job again tomorrow…**_

_**Reid**_

_**.**_

The last sentence of the letter was smudged with tears… there was no "I love you", he didn't even call them by their first names…

And that worried Morgan and Aaron even more.

Sure, the letter gave them hope, that Reid was at least ready to talk to them tomorrow, but it also made them realize that they were at a crucial point in their relationship and if they didn't find out what was going on with Reid, that they might lose the younger man.

Morgan broke the tense silence that had settled between them after Hotch had finished reading the letter.

"One of us should have gone after him immediately… then maybe he wouldn't have left. I mean… as far as things look, he feels left out and us not following him didn't' exactly tell him otherwise…" Derek trailed off helplessly and lowered his head.

Aaron put a gentle hand on Derek's knee.

"Spencer knows that we have a job to do and maybe he's right and it really is good for all of us to spend a night apart to clear our heads." Hotch tried to sound reassuring, but doubt colored his voice.

He had no idea if they'd be able to make things right, but he desperately wanted to.

"But… how are we supposed to sleep without Spencer here?" Morgan questioned, his voice unusually quiet.

He felt so helpless and he hated that feeling more than anything.

Aaron sighed again and leaned a little closer towards his lover, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"We managed yesterday, we'll manage tonight."

His voice was bitter, because he realized that this was part of the whole disaster that was their relationship right now.

Morgan and Hotch still felt incredibly guilty that they hadn't noticed that Spencer hadn't spent the night in the same bed as them… Reid always seemed to know when one of them wasn't in bed, because he always started to get restless when Hotch or Morgan got up in the night to go to the bathroom or drink something and he only calmed down when all three were back in bed together.

"But Aaron… what are we going to do, if Spencer really wants to leave us?" Derek knew he sounded like a child, but right now he had no idea what to think or to feel… he just wanted Spencer back with them… it didn't feel right without him here.

Aaron shook his head in denial…. This was not going to happen, Spencer was not going to leave them, but Hotch could also understand how Derek felt, because he felt exactly the same.

The unit chief pulled Morgan into his arms, resting his head on Derek's shoulder, his arms tightly wrapped around the other man.

He knew that he needed to be the one to stay hopeful, so he started speaking softly.

"I've told you before and I'm going to tell you again: We're not going to let that happen, Derek. Spencer belongs with us and we're going to show him how much we love him and we're going to set him straight about whatever doubts he has in this relationship." He assured.

Derek had to smile softly, because it all sounded so easy when Aaron said it and Morgan wanted to keep feeling like this.

So he suggested: "Maybe we should go to sleep. We've got to catch a serial killer after all and we've to win back our Spencer… so tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

When Aaron nodded, Derek kissed the other man gently and then they both got ready for bed, clinging to each other almost painfully just to reassure themselves that at least they had each other, no matter what the outcome with Spencer would be.

.

* * *

.

Garcia was more than a little surprised when she had found Spencer in her room, sitting on one of the beds, his knees drawn to his chest, his head resting on them and his unruly hair hiding his face.

Garcia sat down beside her baby genius and put a gentle hand on the top of his head, running her hand through his curls for a second to soothe him a little.

"Don't you want to tell me why you want to sleep here and not with my choco muffin and the bossman?" She questioned, worry growing inside her. Something was seriously wrong in Morgan's, Hotch's and Reid's relationship and Garcia wanted to help if she could, because she could easily see how much the three men needed each other.

Spencer looked up and Garcia was shocked to see how red his eyes were… he had probably been crying for quite a while and even now his voice was unsteady.

"They don't need me there… not anymore…"

The words were so unexpected and stunned Garcia into momentary silence.

She looked at the younger man with wide eyes and then she couldn't take it anymore and pulled the younger man into her arms.

"Spencer, honey, how on earth did you get that idea? Derek and Hotch love you more than anything." She said with conviction, because she really believed that to be true.

Reid only shrugged helplessly and his shoulders shook with a quiet sob.

"Then why didn't they even notice I wasn't with them last night? There wasn't even room for me in their bed… if it's Hotch or Morgan coming back late, there's always room… so why not for me?"

Now his sniffles turned to sobs again and he buried his head against Garcia's shoulder.

The woman couldn't even believe what she was hearing.

"Wait a minute, just because thy hogged the bed for one night, you convince yourself that they don't need you anymore?" She questioned and continued, before Reid even had the time to answer: "I'm sure it wasn't intentional… they were just tired and fell asleep… this case has been hard for all of us."

She wanted to say more, but she trailed off when Reid's sobs became even harder.

"It's not only because I had to spend a night alone in the other bed… it's what that night represents… they… they looked so happy… so content with each other… just like… just like they don't need me anymore… neither Derek nor Aaron have ever looked that content with only me by their side… it… it made it clear to me that they see me as a nice addition when they want to have sex… but… but as soon as it comes to the serious feelings and emotions, I'm just not good enough…"

Spencer's little speech was always interrupted by sobs and now he was crying harder than before and Garcia had no real idea what to do now… she wanted to go to Hotch and Morgan and show them exactly what they had done to her baby genius, no matter if it was intentional or not, but she knew she needed to comfort Spencer and make him realize that things probably weren't as he pictured them.

.

She separated a little from Reid and forced him gently to look her in the eyes.

"Come on, Spencer. You can't really believe what you've just been telling me… this is just some misunderstanding and if you tell your two lovers what's wrong, then they'll show you how wrong you really are…" She said, trying to sound soothing and a little cheerful at the same time.

Garcia was also about to say more, when Reid shook his head, tears still trickling down his cheeks.

"This is not a misunderstanding… Morgan even told me so today…"

The words sounded so matter-of-fact and bitter that Garcia knew that Reid really believed that Derek had told him that, but she just couldn't believe that Morgan would ever say something like this to Spencer… and Hotch would never say something like that either.

Garcia knew, without a doubt, how much Hotch and Morgan loved the young genius and how much they wanted to make him happy.

"What exactly did Derek say?" She questioned gently, hoping to find a reasonable explanation why Spencer was not cuddling with Hotch and Morgan right now, but was sitting on her bed, crying his eyes out.

"He told me… that… that I'm not even worth his jealousy when someone seems to flirt with me… because he simply doesn't believe that someone might be interested in me…"

A small part of Reid's brain told him, that this was not anything near what Morgan had said, but the bigger part of Spencer, the one that felt left out and hurt, made him believe that Derek had meant it like this.

Garcia's eyes widened and for a second she was half tempted to ask who had been hitting on Reid, but she knew that that was not important right now.

"Oh honey, I'm sure Derek didn't mean it like that… he probably was jealous that someone showed interest in you and didn't want to admit it." She tried to sooth and wanted to pull Reid in her arms again, but Reid fled to the other bed and climbed into it.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore… I just want to sleep…" He muttered, crawled under the covers and pulled them up under his nose, curling into a ball, wrapped around a pillow.

Garcia watched him sadly and knew that it was of no use to continue this talk right now, so she got ready for bed herself.

When she heard Spencer sobbing himself to sleep, she vowed to have a nice little chat with Derek and Hotch if the two didn't fix things with Spencer as soon as possible… if they didn't… well… she had her ways to hurt them where it hurt the most…

.

to be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, not much to say, except that here is a new chapter and I hope you will like it *smiles*

And well, I'm not sure how frequent updates will be in the next months… depends on how well I'm going to make progress on my final paper *shudders*

That goes for all my stories, but I'll try to update as often as possible *hugs all*

And as always, comments are most appreciated *reid's puppy dog eyes*

.

And of course thank you to **laffertyluver23 **(Yeah, don't worry, there'll be plenty of jealous Morgan to come *grins*),** rinswan** (as I said, there'll be a lot more jealous Morgan, because it's fun to write *g*)**, ReadingYourThoughts, 68luvcarter, Boingogirl, Calliope L, martina, ** (I'm glad you like the characterizations of Hotch, Morgan and Garcia, because it's always hard for me to write them o.O), **TheHellJester, Broken Enemy, Blue-Eyed Chica, blackwolfs900, SipiiW, SagepunkSom, Prats 'R' Us and slery **(I'm really sorry for making you sad *sniffs* *cuddles*) for all your kind words for the last chapter… you made my day *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

.

The next morning Spencer stifled a yawn when he trudged through the lobby to go to the nearest coffee shop and get himself something to drink.

Garcia was back in the room and still asleep and Reid honestly couldn't blame her.

It was only half past seven and they should all catch up with the missed sleep in the last days, but Reid just hadn't been able to stay in bed any longer. He had been rolling from side to side in an attempt to get comfortable again and find some sleep his exhausted body needed, but he had finally given up.

So Reid had left the room so that he wouldn't wake Garcia and he hoped to at least get some coffee before they needed to get back to work and before he had to face Hotch and Morgan again.

The lobby was practically empty, no wonder at this time of the morning, but Spencer didn't really mind that, because it gave him the time to think.

The young man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and was about to ask the receptionist if the kitchen as open and he'd be able to get some coffee without having to leave the hotel, when the small man in his mid-fifties spoke at first: "Ahh, good morning Dr. Reid."

Reid wasn't that surprised that the receptionist did know his name, because they had been in the hotel for about a week and he should have heard them talking in the lobby more than once, calling each other by names.

"Good Morning." He replied and was surprised when the man reached under the counter and pulled out an envelope.

"This has been given to me for you this morning." The receptionist explained, holding the envelope out for Reid to take it.

"For me? Are you sure?"

Reid hesitatingly took the envelope from the man and eyed the scrawl that spelled his name, on it.

"Yeah. I was instructed to give it to you immediately when you came down for breakfast." The receptionist informed.

Spencer's eyebrow rose in confusion and he questioned: "Do you know who it's from?"

For a moment he had the irrational hope that maybe Hotch and Morgan had written him a letter to apologize or a romantic note or something like that.

But he didn't recognize the handwriting and the receptionist also shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Reid, but I didn't know the man who gave me the letter, but he told me that you'd find all the information you need inside."

"Okay, thank you." Reid answered and the profiler in him knew that he probably shouldn't open the letter at all, but his curiosity got the better of him and he was kind of glad to get his mind off of the situation with Hotch and Morgan and also off of the case.

So he carefully opened the crisp white envelope and first a ticket fell in his hands.

Spencer's confusion grew, when he realized that it was a ticket to the lecture about modern engineering. It had the same topic as his newest thesis and Reid had been interested in hearing that lecture.

He had even asked Hotch if he could go if the case allowed him to go and Hotch had reluctantly agreed when Reid had used his puppy dog eyes.

But then Spencer unfortunately hadn't gotten a ticket anyway.

And again Reid hoped that Hotch and Morgan had somehow gotten him a ticket in an attempt to make up for yesterday, even though he told himself again, that it had neither been Morgan's nor Hotch's handwriting on the envelope.

But who else would send him such a ticket?

Reid's curiosity rose and he pulled out the letter that came with the ticket.

The handwriting was the same as the one on the envelope.

The letter itself wasn't that long and Spencer restrained himself from skipping to the end of it to see whose name was signed at the end.

And Reid started reading the letter from the beginning.

.

_**Dear Dr. Reid,**_

_**I hope you forgive my boldness, but when I so surprisingly met you in person yesterday, I couldn't believe my luck.**_

_**But the circumstances of course weren't so great.**_

_**And so when I remembered the two tickets to this lecture, an business associate has given me, I thought this might be a good situation to get better acquainted with you.**_

_**And so I thought I'd just try my luck and ask you to come with me to hear the lecture before you head back to Quantico and I probably will never get a chance to talk to you again.**_

_**So, if you're interested in coming with me and your case and your team allow you to go, I'd be delighted if you'd give me a call.**_

_**I hope to hear from you.**_

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Leon Sinclair**_

_**.**_

Sinclair's private number was noted on the end of the letter too, but Spencer was too stunned to react to the offer Sinclair had made him right away.

And he sure as hell had no idea what to do about the invitation at all.

A part of him wanted to go, but another part of him was cautious and wary of the invitation, because there was probably another reason behind it than just getting to know Reid better.

And Reid was more than sure that Hotch wouldn't allow him to go, not so much as his boss, but more as his lover, because Sinclair's interest in him had been part of their argument.

Well, for Reid it had been the last straw, well, Derek's reaction to it had made him snap to be honest.

And then Spencer again remembered how mad and hurt he had been and for a moment he really contemplated calling Sinclair, but then he refrained from doing so, because he was here as a profiler, who had to catch a murderer, and not to make some new friends, no matter what kind of friends.

And then there was this tiny part of him that hoped that he'd be busy with his lovers tonight, preferable with a round of make-up-sex, and that would be more than a good reason not to accept the invitation.

.

"Wow, it's so early and you're already working that big brain of yours."

The voice from behind startled Reid and he spun around to come face to face with David Rossi.

The older profiler was smiling innocently at him, but he also had an inquisitive look in his eyes, that told Reid, that Rossi knew that something was wrong.

But Reid wasn't surprised too much by that, because the whole team must have realized that Reid had gone back to the hotel earlier than the rest of the team.

"Well, I couldn't sleep…" Reid stated, because it was a satisfying answer to Rossi's unspoken question and it was the truth, even though not the full one.

Spencer also quickly slipped the envelope in his messenger bag.

"I hope you're feeling better today." Rossi replied and raised an eyebrow at Reid's action.

But since the young genius looked so exhausted, Rossi decided not to ask right now.

He could always ask later, when he noticed that whatever was bothering the young genius started to affect his job, well more than an early night.

That something was bothering the younger man had of course been obvious to Rossi. He was one of the first profilers ever after all.

But if Reid didn't want to talk about it, Rossi certainly wouldn't force him as long as the young genius was capable of doing his job.

"You're going out for coffee?" Rossi then guessed instead and Reid only nodded.

"Yeah, I thought I'd get some for the whole team. They should all be up soon too." He explained hastily, again not telling the entire truth but not a complete lie either.

"I'll come with you, help you carry… before you fall asleep on your feet with your precious cargo." Rossi suggested and clapped Reid on the shoulder.

The younger man cringed a little, but held back a snarky reply, that he didn't need a babysitter, because he didn't want to seem even more suspicious than he probably already did.

"If you want…" was all he replied instead and started walking towards the exit, especially when he saw Derek and Aaron stepping out of the elevator, purposely walking towards him.

Rossi of course noticed Reid's sudden hurry and frowned when he realized that it seemed to be because of Hotch and Morgan.

He quickly let them know where he and Reid were going and then he hurried after the younger man.

When he caught up with Reid a little way down the street, he looked at the younger man and then questioned: "So, you wanna tell me why you're avoiding Hotch and Morgan? Why you're avoiding your lovers?"

.

* * *

.

"Open that door, you two."

Garcia's voice and her pounding against their hotel room door woke Morgan and Hotch pretty suddenly.

The two men opened their eyes and realized that they were clinging to each other almost painfully and they both hadn't gotten the best night's sleep, because they had both woken up several times that night, hoping that Spencer might come back, no matter what had happened the day before.

"Morning, Aaron." Morgan greeted and gave Hotch a light kiss.

"Morning to you too, Derek. So, are you going to open the door for Garcia?" Hotch gave back, returning the small kiss gently.

Morgan sat up with a confused expression on his face.

"Why should I open that door? You're the boss and she won't do anything stupid to her boss." Morgan gave back, because an angry Garcia was a frightening image.

Hotch chuckled a little, but it was a sad chuckle.

"But right now she's not here to see her boss, but to see Aaron, Spencer's lover, who has hurt him, so I'm not sure if I'm safe from harm."

Despite the situation Morgan chuckled for a second.

"But I'm Derek, Spencer's lover, who has hurt him too, so what makes you think that I'm safer than you are?"

He again shuddered, because facing a Garcia, who was angry on behalf of her baby genius, was even more frightening than only facing a mad Garcia.

"But no matter what, you're still her chocolate Adonis and she at least won't harm you physically." Hotch replied dryly.

Morgan sighed and finally got up from the bed to open the door, because Garcia's pounding and shouting would otherwise wake the whole hotel.

"Good morning, baby girl." Morgan started, but Garcia completely ignored the gentle greeting, but pushed past him into the room and put her hands on her hips.

She had been on her way to their room only minutes after Spencer had left, because she had woken up when the younger man had been in the bathroom.

And when she had realized that Reid wasn't on his way to see Morgan and Hotch, she decided that she could talk to them right now about what had happened.

She glared at the two men.

"Don't baby girl me, Morgan." She stated and watched with narrowed eyes how Derek walked back to the bed, careful to stay out of her reach, before he sat down beside Aaron again.

"Garcia, I know you're angry at us, but…" Hotch started, but once again Garcia interrupted, her next words making Hotch and Morgan feeling guilty even more.

And they were too stunned to say anything in reply at first.

"Of course I'm mad at you. My Spencer has been crying himself to sleep in my room last night, because he thinks you don't love him anymore…"

.

to be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yeah, not too much to say, except that there is a new chapter and I just hope you like it *smiles*

Comments would be most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

Thank you to **ReadingYourThoughts, rinswan, Prats 'R' Us, SagepunkSom, Broken Enemy, finlaure, Yaoilunarangel, blackwolfs900, MissBethCullen, 68luvcarter, Blue-Eyed Chica, ShindouRen, laffertyluver23, martina, TheHellJester, ., LoveforPenandDerek, yi-chan, IchigoPudding, PinkHimeLacus, Elly, minna, Sesshomarubaby18, Halley and Dustin Travis** for all your kind words for the last chapters *hugs you all* I'm still totally giddy at how many people like this story, so yeah, thank you *hugs*

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

.

"Of course I'm mad at you. My Spencer has been crying himself to sleep in my room last night, because he thinks you don't love him anymore…"

The words hung in the air and were followed by a tense silence.

Garcia was carefully watching Morgan's and Hotch's reaction to her words and she wasn't really disappointed by it.

Hotch's and Derek's eyes widened almost simultaneously and they both paled, even Derek seemed to, and that was a sure sign how the words affected him.

Morgan's voice was unbelievable soft, when he asked: "Spencer really thinks we don't love him anymore?"

Garcia's own face softened a little when she observed the two men, who were both looking so dejected, disbelieving and unbelievingly sad.

How Spencer could doubt the love these two men obviously had for the young genius was beyond Garcia's comprehension.

But she could also see Reid's sigh. He had obviously had small doubts from the very beginning and they had probably just grown with every misunderstanding.

The tech whiz felt her anger dissipate a little.

"Yes he does, especially after you told him so yesterday," She stated, once again closely studying the reaction of the two men.

Now her own eyes widened when Morgan looked incredibly guilty, and Hotch avoided looking at Garcia altogether.

"Wait… you really did tell him that he isn't worth your jealousy?" Garcia questioned, just to make sure that she was getting this right, but at the same time she just couldn't believe that they might have told sweet Spencer Reid something like that.

At her question Derek shook his head vehemently.

"No, baby girl… Spencer got that all wrong. I didn't mean it like that," He quickly said, trying to clear things up, when he saw Garcia narrow her eyes.

Garcia's eyebrow rose even more, especially when she remembered what Reid had told her last night.

.

"So, how did you mean it then?" She questioned.

Garcia of course knew that it would be better if Reid, Hotch and Morgan would work that out between themselves, but she wanted to help them to fix things and maybe it would help Morgan and Hotch to have talked this over, before they actually confronted Reid.

And maybe she could get to the bottom of this a little easier, because she wasn't directly involved in their relationship.

Morgan ran a hand over his face and leaned against Aaron, who put an arm around his shoulder in support.

"I was just so jealous, because that Sinclair guy had been hitting on Spence and he didn't even notice… and well… since I was still more than a little riled up from the fight and Spencer was behaving irrational, I just didn't want to admit that I was jealous and so Spencer got it all wrong."

Morgan stopped and sighed deeply, saying it aloud again, made it clear to Derek how ridiculous that explanation sounded.

"If I had known how insecure and hurt he really felt, I would have done this totally different," Derek admitted and leaned even closer to Hotch.

Garcia put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes again. She refrained from saying "Yes you should have", because it was more than obvious that Morgan felt incredibly guilty for what he had done and for the pain he had caused Spencer.

"Well, then you probably should go, tell him what you really meant and fix things with Spencer before it's too late, or I'll really hurt you. He's already awake and on the way to the lobby, probably to get some coffee… so… fix this."

Having said everything necessary, she quickly left the room again, leaving Morgan and Hotch alone to sort out their thoughts.

And the two did so. They quickly dressed and nearly ran down the hall towards the elevator.

.

Down in the lobby they saw Rossi and Reid talk and a small, relieved smile made its way onto their faces and they were about to call out for their lover, when Reid noticed them.

He quickly left the hotel, making even Rossi frown.

The older profiler walked over to them and told them that they were just going for coffee and that they'd be back soon and then he followed Spencer.

And as much as Derek and Aaron had wanted to follow their youngest lover too, it was more than obvious that he didn't want to talk to them yet and it certainly wouldn't do to make a scene in the middle of a street.

So they depended on Rossi to keep an eye on Reid.

"We are going to talk to him, as soon as the two return," Hotch told Morgan and Derek nodded in determination.

"Yeah, we will," he vowed and was about to say more, when suddenly a young guy, they recognized from somewhere, walked straight over to them, a clothes bag hanging over his arm.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Morgan," the young man greeted and now Aaron recognized him. He was Leon Sinclair's driver and they had been introduced yesterday when they had escorted Sinclair out of the police station.

"Good Morning," Morgan greeted nonchalantly, because the last thing he needed right now, was talking to an employee of the man who was partly responsible that their relationship with Spencer was at stake.

"Umm… I don't want to interrupt, but my boss sent me to give this tuxedo to Dr. Reid," the young man informed, looking nervous.

"Why is your boss sending one of my agents a tuxedo?" Aaron questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, Mr. Sinclair wants Dr. Reid to be dressed well should he accept the invitation for tonight."

Morgan glared at the nervous man and grabbed the tux and was about to say something harsh when Hotch put a calming hand on Derek's arm.

"We'll make sure he receives the tuxedo, but I fear Dr. Reid will not be able to accept the invitation," he stated calmly and Morgan admired him for his composure.

"Umm… okay…" The young driver obviously had no idea what to say to that and then handed the tuxedo over to Aaron, before almost fleeing the hotel.

.

As soon as the young man was out of earshot, Derek couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"How dare that guy to invite Spencer after we've made it more than clear that he's not interested?" He growled, his hands clenched into fists.

"Derek…" Aaron shushed him.

"Remember that this attitude is the main reason for our argument," he told his lover and squeezed his arm again.

Morgan instantly calmed.

"You're right… but still…" Derek trailed off because he had no idea what else to say.

"I don't like it either, but we need to let Spencer make his own decision if Sinclair has really invited him somewhere," Hotch started and then he said with a slight grin: "Well that is if he isn't a little tied up tonight…"

His eyes held that mischievous glint that he let other people see rarely and Derek immediately knew what he meant by 'tied up' and he couldn't help but grin at that.

"Hmm… I like the way you think and it's more likely to get Spencer back than what I had planned," Derek admitted and, after a quick look around, gave Hotch a quick peck on the cheek.

Aaron smiled at that and then the two quickly separated, because JJ and Emily suddenly stepped out of the elevator.

"Good morning, guys," JJ greeted, looking cheerful, despite the hard case they were working on. She had probably been on the phone with Will this morning.

"Morning," Morgan and Hotch answered in unison.

Prentiss looked around for their missing team mates. They had seen Garcia upstairs, so they had been told that they were already up.

"Where are Rossi and Reid?" She wanted to know.

"Getting coffee," Morgan answered with a shrug, hoping that they'd be back soon so that Aaron and him would have enough time to talk to Spencer before they needed to go to the police station and find out who of the arrested people was their UnSub…

.

* * *

.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're avoiding Hotch and Morgan? Why you're avoiding your lovers?"

Reid stared at Rossi and couldn't help the slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"What? How?" He stuttered, nervously running a hand through his unruly hair.

"How do you know?" He then added, still almost speechless at Rossi's almost casual question.

Rossi himself couldn't help the slight chuckle. It didn't happen often that something left Reid speechless, or almost speechless.

"Reid, Hotch hasn't roomed with me for quite some time and I've often seen Morgan sneaking in or out of the room you and Hotch share. Believe me, a big, buff guy like Morgan is hard to miss, even in the dim light of hotel hallways. And I've even heard your voices in the background when I called Hotch in the middle of the night. And the thing that made it more than obvious was Morgan and Hotch moping around the whole time on that one case you had to sit out because you had the flu."

Rossi stopped for a moment and crossed his arms in front of his chest, before he continued: "I'm a profiler, a damn good one at that, and I just added up two and two and got to four, or in your case three."

Rossi once again stopped when he saw how pale Spencer had gotten. The young man had also stopped dead in his tracks and was rubbings his arms as if he wanted to warm himself.

"Please, you can't tell anybody… I… I don't want to lose my job… and I don't want Hotch and Derek to get in trouble and maybe lose their jobs… the BAU is the only family I have ever had… and it's… it doesn't matter anymore anyway… whatever we've had is over now…"

Reid was slowly but surely working himself in a full panic attack and Rossi quickly grabbed the younger man's arms to calm him.

"Reid… Spencer… it's okay… I never planned to tell anybody about what you three share," Rossi stated firmly, but at the same time gently and relaxed a little when the words really seemed to calm Spencer down and made some of the color return to the young genius's face.

.

"You're not going to tell anybody?" Reid questioned, looking at him with those big, brown puppy-dog-eyes and Rossi just barely resisted the urge to just pull Spencer into his arms and pet his head to assure him that everything was going to be okay.

"No, I'm not going to tell anybody. Your secret is safe with me. I mean, it's so hard to find happiness in this job and I sure as hell are not going to destroy yours, because of some rules that don't make much sense anyway," He assured Reid again.

Spencer relaxed even more, now that he didn't fear exposal anymore. Instead the sad, almost melancholically look returned to his face and Rossi felt a wave of sympathy for the young doctor.

And he once again repeated the question that had started the whole conversation.

"So, what happened between you three?"

"I can't really tell you, because I don't really know myself… it just looks like Derek and Aaron don't need me anymore…" Reid answered reluctantly.

He and Rossi were close, but he didn't feel too comfortable telling him everything, especially on a busy street.

Rossi seemed to understand that, but he still told him: "Well, if you need someone to talk to, I'm willing to open one of my best bottles of wine, because that makes talking a lot easier…"

Reid felt really touched by Rossi's offer and he did appreciate it.

To show that, he smiled slightly and then, almost as an afterthought, added: "Well, maybe you can help me make a decision…"

Rossi's eyebrow shot up and he looked at Spencer in surprise.

"What is it?"

"Umm… I think, I sort of have a date… but I'm not sure if I should accept it," Reid started, nervously fidgeting with his tie, before telling Rossi all about the invitation Leon Sinclair had sent him.

The older man listened quietly and when Spencer finished, he stated: "If I were you, I'd accept the invitation…"

.

to be continued…


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update and that this chapter isn't the best I've ever written, but my final paper is taking up a lot of my time… so yeah, I just hope you will like the new chapter and comments are, as always most appreciated *puppy dog eyes*

.

And thank you **to ladykale1985, PinkHimeLacus, IchigoPudding, LoveforPenandDerek, 68luvcarter, ReadingYourThoughts, dracosgoddess123, finlaure, SagepunkSom, GabrielReid, blackwolfs900, cha25, Cowboy'sMontana, Hatsu-Kidamaru, ShindouRen, Blue-Eyed Chica, 9-tailed trickster, Sesshomarubaby18, Prats 'R' Us, Animelover120 and Raven Almasy **for the comments to the last chapter *hugs you all*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

.

"If I were you, I'd accept the invitation…"

The statement hung in the air and for a moment neither of the two spoke.

Rossi because he had said everything he needed to say for now and Reid because he still had to recover from the shock after hearing Rossi's words.

He had expected to hear a lot from the older profiler, but not those words.

"What?" was all he could ask, since he had no idea what else he could say or what he should think now.

Rossi couldn't help but chuckle at the dumbfounded and almost horrified look on Reid's face.

"Well, I think it would help you to build up some more confidence and it would also help Hotch and Morgan and maybe even your relationship", he explained with a small sigh.

That Reid, for all his genius, didn't get what Rossi wanted to say proved once again how socially insecure the young man was.

"But… if I go out with Sinclair they might think that I have given up on our relationship… and that's maybe even what they're waiting for… an excuse to tell me that it's over…" Reid once again started rambling and for a second Rossi regretted that he had made the suggestion without explaining why first.

"Reid…" He started, putting both of his hands on Spencer's shoulders to calm him and to get him to listen.

"Reid, I don't think that they will use it as an excuse to end your relationship with them… quite the contrary. I think it would give them something to think about and it would stop them from taking you for granted."

His explanation seemed to get through to Reid, because the young man stopped the nervous fidgeting and looked straight into Rossi's eyes.

"You really think so?" He questioned, a hopeful tone in his voice.

The last thing Reid wanted was for his relationship with Derek and Aaron to end, but right now he really had no idea what he could do to stop Hotch and Morgan from pulling away from him… and he just didn't have the courage to confront them and ask them if he had misunderstood some things, because he feared the answer.

"Yes, I do think so." Rossi answered with conviction and he let go of Reid to give the younger man some space.

"And besides, see it from your perspective. What have you got to lose?" The older profiler stated and Reid started to think about his words.

.

Yes, what had he got to lose?

Right now he thought that Derek and Aaron didn't love him anymore, so maybe looking for somebody new might be a good idea and Leon Sinclair wasn't exactly unpleasant to look at, even though he paled in comparison to Hotch and Morgan.

And if Hotch and Morgan indeed still loved him, they would maybe start to fight for him and see that they couldn't take him for granted…

So, if Reid thought about it, he really had not much to lose.

_/What's the worst that can happen? That Morgan and Hotch tell me to go and leave them alone, which is what I've suspected for quite a while now anyway…/_ He mused in his thoughts and pushed aside the little voice in his head that constantly whispered that he loved Aaron and Derek and that he couldn't do this to them, no matter how hurt he was.

"Maybe you're right…" He whispered, looking at Rossi with a hint of doubt and a big part of determination to accept the invitation in his eyes.

Rossi patted his back and gave him a small smile, hoping that his plan would work out.

"Come on, let's get the coffee so that Emily won't rip some heads off because she doesn't have her daily dosage of caffeine." He told him, wanting to change the topic, so that Reid didn't feel like he needed to talk about his relationship anymore.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. I need my caffeine fix too." He agreed and the two finally entered the coffee shop.

_/And besides, who knows if I even have time to go. The case comes first./_ He thought.

The two agents ordered coffee and a few donuts for the whole team and even some for the officers at the station before they returned to the hotel where they met up with the rest of the team.

Spencer kept his distance from Hotch and Morgan and concentrated on the case.

.

* * *

.

Luckily the case demanded enough attention so that Reid didn't find himself alone with Morgan or Hotch and he didn't have much time to think about the status of his relationship.

And in addition to that they finally were able to arrest their UnSub, so the case was closed and the team would travel back to Quantico the next day.

So Reid had finally decided to accept Sinclair's invitation, not so much to show Morgan and Hotch that he could get a date, but more because he really wanted to hear that lecture.

He was in his room, or better Garcia's room, because he hadn't wanted to go back to the room he shared with Derek and Aaron.

The two hadn't even attempted to talk to him when they had gotten back to the hotel.

And that in turn made Reid even more determined to go through with this and meet up with Sinclair and have a nice evening.

It wouldn't be more anyway, because by this time tomorrow he would be back in Quantico anyway.

Right now Reid was standing in front of his mirror and tried to get ready… he was fighting with the tie of the suit.

At first he hadn't even wanted to wear it, but then Garcia had convinced him that it would be impolite not to wear it.

To his surprise she had been all for the date and Spencer had the nagging feeling that she had talked to Rossi about this.

"Come on, let me help you, baby genius."

Garcia, who had watched him for a few minutes now, walked over to Reid and tied the tie.

"Let me look at you." She said with a small smile and took a step backwards to look Reid over, an appreciative smile on her face.

"Damn, you look handsome, baby genius. And if I didn't know for sure that you prefer men to women, I would try to proposition you myself."

She grinned when she saw the blush on Reid's cheeks.

"Umm… thanks, I guess…" Spencer stuttered and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the carefully styled look that Garcia had spent half an hour on, because she had insisted that he needed to look good so he could make Morgan and Hotch jealous and so that he could show Sinclair what he could never have.

She was about to scold him for messing up her work, but the slightly tussled look his hair now had, made him even cuter, so Garcia decided against it.

Reid needed to be on his way anyway, or he would be too late.

"Are you ready to go?" Garcia questioned and brushed away some pieces of fluff from Reid's shoulder.

The young man shook his head.

"No…" He answered, suddenly not so sure if it was a good idea that he had accepted the invitation.

Garcia only chuckled and slowly pushed Spencer towards the door.

When they were there, she kissed her index and middle finger and pushed them against his forehead.

.

"You go out tonight and have fun and tomorrow when we're back in Quantico you, the bossman and my choco muffin are going to fix your relationship." She whispered, before she nearly pushed him out of the door, shutting it behind him, before she shut the door firmly behind him before he could get back into the room.

"Garcia!" Reid protested and banged against the door once, but then he realized that the tech whiz wouldn't let him back into the room and if he didn't want to spend the night sleeping on the hotel room hallway, he needed to go out with Sinclair.

_/And who knows, maybe it'__s going to be a nice night…/_ He tried to convince himself and then he slowly started to walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

Before he could reach it, however, suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and another one over his eyes…

.

to be continued..


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well, wow, I managed to write a new chapter *happy sigh* Does anyone even remember this story? I'm sorry it took me so awfully long to update, but real life and my muse just wouldn't cooperate.

I just hope you enjoy the new chapter and comments would be most appreciated.

I also thank all of you, who have left me so many nice words for the last chapter *hugs you all* Thank you so much for your support. I really appreciate it *smiles*

.

**Disclaimer:** None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

.

"Uncuff me," Spencer demanded ten minutes later, beyond angry and looked at his two lovers, or ex-lovers, whatever the case may be right now.

The first shock over being kidnapped again, had been replaced by relief that it hadn't been done to harm him when he realized that Derek and Aaron had dragged him into their room.

And then... then they had handcuffed his hands to the head of the bed.

Reid once again glared at the two men, who were sitting on either side of him on the bed.

The two men looked at each other, obviously both unsure what to do now.

Sure, their plan had been risky from the beginning, but they'd never expected Reid to act like that when they'd 'kidnapped' him and cuffed Spencer to their bed, still in the tux, which was an incredible turn on for both Hotch and Morgan.

But Reid wasn't proving to be cooperative... quite the contrary, he hadn't reacted at all how they'd hoped he would and how he had reacted previously in this kind of game.

Hotch and Morgan looked at each other again. They had planned to show the young genius exactly how they felt about him and how much they loved and appreciated him.

And in the past, Spencer had always loved their little games, when Derek and Aaron had handcuffed him to the bed and then did incredible things to his body.

But right now, they could see that Spencer was tense and angry and certainly not in the mood to be seduced.

Reid didn't stop tugging and pulling on the handcuffs and Morgan flinched when he saw the angry red marks that were starting to form on the younger man's wrists.

.

Morgan's heart clenched a little and he reached for the keys to the cuffs that were lying on the nightstand beside the bed and he undid the handcuffs hold Spencer to the bed, after Aaron had nodded his approval too.

Reid immediately sat up and rubbed his sore wrists, ignoring the guilty looks on the faces of his lovers.

_/Or ex-lovers/_ his mind corrected immediately and his anger grew even bigger.

"Pretty boy," Derek finally started, unsure what to say since this hadn't really gone according to plan.

Spencer only turned towards Morgan and glared at the other man.

"Don't call me that," he hissed, because Morgan calling him 'Pretty Boy' always melted his heart and that was the last thing he needed right now.

"What the hell was this all about? You scared the hell out of me," Spencer continued, this time looking at both men, who looked like they wanted to reach out and touch him but didn't dare to.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I know we did this all wrong, but we wanted to talk to you and we needed you to listen," he tried to explain their plan and their actions.

Reid crossed his arms in front of his chest and winced a little, when his wrists ached.

"And so you kidnapped me?" he wanted to know, still a little shocked what to think about this.

Morgan and Hotch looked at each other and then nodded slowly.

"To be honest, it was Garcia's idea," Morgan informed, regretting it seconds later.

He had promised Garcia not to get her involved in this, but then again, he wasn't ready to take all of Reid's anger and then young man would find out sooner or later anyway.

.

Spencer only snorted.

"Maybe it was her plan and rest assured that I will talk to her about it, but you didn't have to go along with it," Reid stated and then shook his head again.

"Spencer, please, don't be angry. Whatever it is that we did, we just want to make it right. We don't want to lose you," Aaron told him, before the young man could say anything more.

He had decided that it was best to just be honest and tell Reid why they had considered Garcia's crazy plan.

"And well... when we learned that you were going to go out with this Sinclair we knew that we needed to do something," Morgan added, the feeling of jealousy once again strong in his chest.

Just now Spencer really remembered, that he had to be somewhere.

"Great, for the past weeks you have been ignoring me and suddenly, when another person shows interest in me, you get jealous and possessive."

Reid's voice rose with every word and the insecurity, anger and hurt was clear in his voice so that Morgan and Hotch winced, again looking at each other, both wondering where things had started to go so wrong.

"Spencer, baby, please," Aaron started, but Reid only held his hand up, silencing the older man.

"Don't... please just don't. I don't want to hear it right now. Maybe we can talk tomorrow, but right now I can't stand to be near you two and besides, I have a date if you remember."

And before Morgan and Hotch could stop him, Spencer had fled from the room, leaving Aaron and Derek staring after him in complete silence. They both wondered if they should follow him, but Reid had made it more than evident that he didn't want to see them right now.

.

"That went well," Morgan finally commented and scooted closer to Aaron, who reached out and took Morgan's hand in his own, squeezing it gently.

"We should never have listened to Garcia," Hotch murmured, knowing that they probably had made things a lot worse.

Morgan sighed a little.

"No we shouldn't. And I guess we only did, because we were both jealous because Spencer accepted Sinclair's invitation," he commented, trying to find a way out of this mess, but he didn't have the slightest idea what to do now.

Hotch squeezed Morgan's hand again.

"Yeah, it was pretty stupid and we should have seen this coming," he admitted, still hurt by Reid's total rejection.

"I just wish what we did to hurt Spencer so much?" he wondered, lying down on the bed, pulling Morgan along with him, wrapping his arms tightly around his other lover, so that he was sure that at least Derek was going nowhere.

Morgan scooted as close to Hotch as possible and entangled their legs, needing the same reassurance than Aaron did.

.

"I don't know what we did, Hotch, but we need to find out soon, or we're going to lose Spencer and I can't stand that thought," he whispered against Aaron's chest.

Hotch nodded and kissed Morgan's forehead.

"We need to get him to talk to us tomorrow."

Morgan nodded to his lover's words.

"Let's just hope that we'll be able to solve this and that we can also solve this case as quickly as possible so we can go back home. Spencer can't run from us back home," he said and Aaron wholeheartedly agreed with him.

The two lovers decided to just try and sleep and maybe things would be different tomorrow, even though they both honestly doubted it.

.

* * *

.

Spencer didn't dare to stop outside the hotel room and he ran blindly towards the elevator, because he needed to get out of here, before Morgan and Hotch decided to follow him.

_/If they want to follow you at all./_ the little voice in his head told him, completely ignoring the fact, that Reid had told them that he didn't want to deal with them right now.

He angrily wiped away a tear and so his eyes came to rest on the slight bruises on his wrists again.

Spencer still couldn't believe that Morgan and Hotch had done what they had done and had sabotaged his evening.

Well, he didn't really mind about the date with Sinclair, but he would really have liked to hear the lecture.

The elevator stopped and Reid exited it, finding himself in the lobby.

A short glance at the watch that hung there, he realized that he could still make it to the lecture if he took a cab, because he was pretty sure that Sinclair wasn't still waiting for him to pick him up.

He probably thought that Reid had decided that he didn't want to go.

Maybe he could find him, explain that he got held up because of the case and then enjoy a nice evening.

And even though he had been reluctant to go before, Morgan's and Hotch's actions had made him determined to go now.

.

So he was about to exit the hotel, when a voice called out to him: "Mr. Reid, over here."

Spencer spun around, surprised to see Sinclair's assistant, the one who had brought him the invitation.

The man was now walking towards him, a small smile on his face.

"There you are. Mr. Sinclair hoped, that you would make it, so he sent me here after I have dropped him off, to see if you might come and bring you to the lecture."

Reid wasn't sure what to say to that, because he honestly hadn't expected Sinclair to be this persistent, but right now he didn't really care.

"But we need to hurry, Mr. Reid, or we will be late," the man then said and pulled Reid along.

The young genius followed after hesitating only for a second and when the car drove away from the hotel, he once again wondered, if Morgan and Hotch hadn't come after him, because they didn't want to, or because Spencer had asked them not to...

.

Over those thoughts the ride to the venue where the lecture was held wasn't long and Reid was glad when he could exit the car again.

He breathed deeply, enjoying the cool night air to calm himself, before following Sinclair's assistant up the stairs and into the wide entrance hall, where a lot of people were still mingling, all talking about the upcoming show.

He spotted Sinclair about the same moment the man spotted him.

Immediately a bright smile came to the man's face and he made his way through the crowd towards Reid.

"Oh, Dr. Reid, I'm so glad you came. I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it," Leon said and took Reid's hands, shaking them enthusiastically.

Reid blushed a little and tried to free his hands from the tight grip.

"Um... yeah... I'm really sorry that I'm late, but I got held up a little," he said hastily.

Sinclair nodded.

"It's okay. You're here now, so let's just enjoy the evening," Leon replied and smiled at Spencer.

And the young genius found himself returning the smile with a small one of his own.

"I just need to go to the restroom for a second, so please excuse me," Spencer then said, because he needed a few minutes to himself to empty his mind of what had happened with Hotch and Morgan, so that he could enjoy the evening with Sinclair, because he was determined to have a good time.

"Of course. I'll wait here and get you a drink," Sinclair agreed immediately.

Spencer gave him another small smile and then pushed through the crowd towards the restroom.

.

Sinclair watched him go and as soon as the young genius was out of earshot, the smile dropped from his face and a frown replaced it.

"Did you see his wrists?" he questioned angrily and his assistant nodded.

"Of course I did, Mr. Sinclair, it was hard not to see. I fear your suspicions have been right," the young man admitted.

Sinclair crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes, unfortunately I was right. And we need to do something about this immediately. We can't let him go back to those two men. But I fear that Spencer won't see it my way, so you know what you need to do."

The assistant nodded again.

"I'll prepare everything as we discussed, Mr. Sinclair," the man said and bowed, before leaving to carry out his employers plan.

Sinclair watched him go and then turned into the direction Reid had gone before.

"Don't worry, Spencer, I'll make sure those two will never hurt you again."

.

to be continued, if you're still interested...


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I hope you still want to read this story, even though it has taken me a while to put up a new chapter *sheepish smile*

I hope the chapter is okay and comments would be most appreciated *smiles hopefully*

Thank you for all the awesome feedback for the last chapter *hugs you* You are the best *smiles brightly*

Enjoy the new chapter and please remember, that English isn't my native language...

.

**Disclaimer: **None of the CM characters belong to me… I just borrowed them for this little story… my OC'S do belong to me though… this story doesn't mean to offend anybody… this is just for fun… and not for money either...

.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

.

"Derek!"

A panicked voice woke Morgan and Hotch abruptly.

The two men looked at each other and then Derek glanced at his alarm clock, for a moment thinking that they had maybe overslept.

But it was only six o'clock in the morning, so they had another hour before they needed to get up today.

"Derek!" the voice, that Morgan and Hotch now identified as Garcia, called again. Then there was a sharp knock followed by a: "Please wake up, Derek."

Morgan sighed a little and extracted himself from Aaron's embrace, giving his lover a quick kiss, put on a shirt, so that he wouldn't open the door in only his boxers, before he quickly walked over to the door to open it.

"Baby Girl, where's the fire?" he questioned, looking at Garcia with a small smile on his face.

But that quickly vanished when he saw the panicked look in the tech analyst's eyes, especially after she had scanned the room in search of something.

"Garcia? What's wrong?" he questioned, stepping aside to let the woman into the hotel room.

Hotch was now sitting up too, already buttoning up his shirt.

"Derek... I... Reid... he didn't come back to the hotel last night," Garcia told the two men in a hurry.

She had been waiting up half the night for the young genius to return before she had finally fallen asleep around one o'clock in the morning.

And she had been a little distressed to see that Reid's bed had not been touched during the night.

At first she had hoped that maybe Spencer, Derek and Aaron had finally made up, so she had walked down to the reception to see if the receptionist had perhaps seen Reid coming back.

But nobody had seen them and then she had come to the conclusion that the young man maybe really hadn't come back. Calling his cell phone hadn't worked either, because Reid hadn't picked up.

So Garcia had quickly made her way to Aaron's and Derek's room, still hoping to find the young genius there.

But now she was really panicking and even Morgan's hand on her shoulder didn't help to calm her down.

.

Hotch was now standing beside both her and Derek, already fully dressed, however he had managed that in such a short time.

"What do you mean he didn't come home last night?" he questioned, concern immediately evident in his voice.

Garcia took a few deep breaths.

"I don't really know. When I woke up this morning, his bed was still made and his pajamas were where he left them yesterday. I called his cell and isn't answering. I was hoping he was with you, but..."

Garcia trailed off and looked at the two profilers with panic in her eyes.

Sure, he could just have stayed with that Sinclair guy, but Garcia highly doubted that, because if that was the case, he would at least have send her a message so that she wouldn't worry and could tell the rest of the team.

.

Derek felt a knot forming in his gut while he looked at Hotch to see the concern in the other man's eyes too.

"I'll wake the others. We'll meet in the lobby in ten minutes and then we're going to visit Mr. Sinclair," Hotch said grimly, already in profiling mode, even though it was hard for him to do that.

Derek nodded and he knew that he wanted to give him a few minutes to calm Garcia down and to get dressed.

He bent forward and kissed Hotch on the cheek to get some strength and to give himself a little strength too.

The Unit Chief gave him a small smile and then he was out of the door, probably on his way to wake Rossi first.

The older agent would be able to help Aaron stay focused, so Derek could concentrate on Garcia.

She looked almost devastated and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Derek," she whispered and Morgan looked at her with confusion.

"Why are you sorry, baby girl? This is not your fault," he tried to assure her, while trying not to panic.

Somewhere deep down he knew that his Spencer was in trouble and that they needed to find him soon or something bad might happen.

Garcia wiped a tear from her cheek.

"But if I hadn't encouraged him to go and meet this Sinclair dude then he wouldn't have gone out yesterday and would be safe and sound in our room and you three could finally work out your differences. Instead he is god knows where..."

Garcia trailed off again, obviously ready to burst into tears if she said more.

Morgan put both of his hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. This really isn't your fault. I mean, there could be a harmless explanation for all of this. Maybe Spencer just took his own room, because he didn't want to wake you when he came home last night," he said, not sure if he said this to calm himself or Garcia.

"Do you really believe this?" Garcia asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

Morgan looked at her and then he slowly shook his head, because he had to be honest with Garcia, because the tech analyst would detect the lie anyway.

"Not really, Garcia, but this thought is the only thing stopping me from going crazy with worry," he admitted and didn't protest when Garcia pulled him into a fierce hug.

.

Both stood like that for a while until they had calmed down.

Morgan put a hand on Garcia's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Come on, let's go down to the lobby so that we can start finding Spencer," Derek then said quietly and the tech whiz nodded, a small, forced smile on her lips.

"Okay," was all she answered and then the two, after a quick trip to the bathroom for Morgan to get dressed, made their way to the lobby.

The rest of the team was already waiting, all with worried frowns on their faces, especially after Hotch had told them that Reid really wasn't answering his cell phone.

"What can I do?" Garcia asked, after Hotch had given the usual assignments to the team, except Garcia and Morgan.

"I want you to check for any activity you can track online that Spencer might have made. Phone calls, credit card... well, you know the drill."

Hotch looked at his tech analyst and Garcia only nodded.

Of course she could do that and if there was any trail that might lead them to Reid, she would find it, no matter how small or insignificant it was.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find something," she told them and then quickly went back to the elevator to get her laptop and find an internet connection.

.

That left only Morgan and Hotch in the lobby.

Morgan looked at his lover, could easily see the worry and fear in the other man's eyes and he imagined that he himself didn't look much better.

"What are we going to do?" he questioned, because he couldn't imagine that Hotch did want them to just sit and wait until the team would dig something up.

"We're going to pay Mr. Sinclair a visit," Hotch answered him with a grim expression on his face.

Morgan tilted his head a little and he was about to tell Aaron that this probably wasn't the best idea that they would go and talk to the man that had probably last seen Spencer.

It was unprofessional, because they were too personally involved in this whole case now, not to talk about the other case that was still unsolved.

But the other case could wait, because the police was probably busy interviewing the suspects and hopefully would be able to get a confession if one of their suspects was the killer.

And so they could concentrate on finding Spencer for now and in Morgan's opinion that was top priority.

They could always call in another team if they couldn't manage both.

.

And Derek had to admit that he wanted to give Sinclair a piece of his mind too and so he didn't protest and just followed Hotch out to their car and off they were to find out if Sinclair had something to do with Spencer's disappearance.

.

* * *

.

"Is he still asleep?"

The somewhat distorted voice filtered through Spencer's brain, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't place it.

It might have to do with the fact that he felt incredibly tired, because even opening his eyes was a hard task.

And his arms and legs felt like they were made out of lead.

But the worst part was, that Reid had the feeling that he was missing the last few hours.

The last thing he could really remember, was, watching that show with Leon and then he wanted to get a taxi back to the hotel, but after that... nothing.

And that worried Reid, because he never forgot such things and he hadn't been drunk, so there was no reasonable explanation for him to have such a hole in his memories of the last night.

Once again he tried to open his eyes and move his arms and legs, but he just felt so tired, so he gave up and decided to just listen what was going on around him, so that he could figure out what exactly was happening and what he had gotten into this time.

"Yes, he is still asleep."

This voice was much clearer and Spencer was pretty sure he had heard that voice before, but since he was still really, really tired, he wasn't able to place it.

And he was now pretty sure, that it was the better option to pretend to be asleep and it wasn't such a hard task.

"Good. It's better like this. I want to be there when he wakes up, so that he won't freak out and I can explain everything to him. I'll be there in five minutes," the still distorted voice answered and if Reid had been fully awake, he would have realized that it came through a phone that had been put on speaker.

"I'll prepare everything for your arrival, Mr. Sinclair."

And finally even his tired brain made the connection.

He had been kidnapped... by Leon Sinclair, but he just couldn't figure out why...

And as much as he fought it, he couldn't stay awake for much longer, because the drugs he must have in his system, did their work and he fell into a drug induced slumber again, his last coherent thought being: _/What the hell have I gotten myself into now?/_

.

to be continued...


End file.
